


The Sea Never End (So it flow always)

by LuckyKittens



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation, Work Up For Adoption, but - Freeform, hetalia AU, i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKittens/pseuds/LuckyKittens
Summary: Something that not many people knew, not even the government, was that the Blues have personification. They always did ever since the beginning of time. But the World Government is cruel and the Blue Seas were always the victim.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Sea Never End (So it flow always)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said I won't update the other fic, and that's true. But this is just a tiny rabbit that won't stop jumping. So I wrote this, and I'll let anyone that wanted to continue this AU since I won't have time. On that note, I should return to my 8 pm deadline assignment.

Each of the blues have personification. Sometimes, they fitted the stereotypes from each blue, sometimes they aren't.

* * *

The South Blue was filled with passionate peoples, but their seas was marred by the blood of countless innocent children and pregnant women killed by the marines. The South Blue remember this. The personification of South Blue saw this and remember this. They vow with their dying breath, none of the personification after them will ever help the marines.

So when their heart stopped, their hearth beat again within the body of a small newborn baby, born from the love of a mother that chose to defy the world for her chosen family. The baby might yet to remember, but somehow the baby knew he won't ever forgive the government.

So, hear me this. Personification sometimes left their home sea. It's the nature of water after all, to go with the flow. So of course, sometimes, personification go where the sea brought them. But, this new South Blue personification was but a baby when he was brought out of his sea. He cried and cried and cried, but deep inside his unformed thought he knew he won't be able to return to his home anytime soon. So, he grew up with this resentment. To the world for tainting the passionate South with the blood of innocents, and to the burdened old man that took him from his sea.

* * *

The North was frigid cold. The men were hardy to survive the long winter and short summer. So the personification was always like that. Cold and hardy, as befitting of the northmen. But what people didn't know is that the Northmen was smart, they are clever at utilizing everything around them. So the personification was like that.

You see, a personifation of the Blues always know when they'd die. Sometimes, they have this regret that they wished their successor would fulfill. And the personification of North Blue highly regret that their dearest friend died of a very rare illness. They brought this regret with them until their last breath. The next breath they inhaled, was in the operation of a hospital, in the island known for the beauty of amber lead, and for their medical knowledge.

The new personification really love this life's family. His parents are renowned surgeon and doctors. And his little sister is quite adorable. He loves them. He wished he could be a doctor, just like his family.

But the world is a cruel place, even for a personification like him. The Amber Lead is poison. He knew this, the doctors of his island knew this. But the government does not care, the Royals does not care. When the poisoning took the worst turn, they immediatly gave up on the island. They took the Royals and moved them somewhere else, but the citizens, they always could be replaced. So they killed everyone, from the adults, the female, the elderly, even the children and babies. The personification tried to at least safe his family, he hid his ill sister inside a cupboard and tried to find his parents. But it was for nothing. He couldn't save anyone, not his parents, not his classmates, not his teachers, and definitely not his little sister.

So he swore vengeance, to the marines that razed this island of North Blue, to the Royals that abandoned the citizens in their time of need, and to the world that betray them.

Sometimes, when a personification wished deeply and strongly, the sea respond to them. And so, ever since the destruction of that little island, the Northern Sea never fare well for the Marines. Every marine and governmental ship will be wrought by heavy storms and hail. Thunderstorm will accompany them, and illness will ravaged the ship. That's how the anger of personification can wrought untold destruction.

* * *

The East Blue was known as a calm weak sea. But see, remember when I told you sometimes, personification just did not fit the stereotypes? The East always defy these stereotypes. Outsiders will always saw the East as weaklings. But see this, the Eastern people, are dreamers. Some dream small things, some dreams big things. To put it in simple terms, the East Blue, has such a hidden depth that no one could ever foresee.

Hear me this, the personification of East Blue is an old woman who accomplished everything she ever dreamed of. She died happily without regret, and she wished with all her heart, her next incarnation would live a life full of adventure. To be able to follow where the water gone.

Also, know this. Sometimes, when a person whose name echoed across the sea. Someone's echo left his mark on history died on the Blue Seas, their echo will be brought to the next incarnation.

And so, after the woman stop moving, the new personification moved with the echo of that mark. He smiles brightly, his eyes always looked far ahead, to search for the adventures he'll surely find. He always wanted to just walk to the sea and let the moving water and currents guide him. He knew of the hidden depth in the East, of the slavery for a bridge whose use was forgotten, of the corruption of the cleanest kingdom, of the pain of a child enslaved by the children of the depth, of the little prince hiding away in the embrace of the East. He knew this and he accepted it. For that is the intrinsic nature of the Eastern people, you accept. Even if it was evil, good, or even just a shade of grey, most people would accept it and move on.

He knew of someone hidden by his grandfather, someone who does not belong to the East, but he accepted him. For he knew the consequence if the South went back too early. Even if the South was the South, as he is now the South has a bit of East in him. That was how strong The Echo is. An Echo will leave a little bit of his will to everything he touched, and blood held the echo stronger than most. So the East smile, he smiled and waited for his turn for adventure. And he smiled even wider when he saw the pirate ship sailing towards his little island.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the rule for adoption is  
> A. Grand line won't have personification because.  
> 1\. The weather is too unstable, and each island have their own climate and culture. I know each island of the Blues have thier own culture, but the basic of them is mostly the same  
> 2\. Imagine how chaotic it would be. And considering it's hetalia AU of One Piece, won't grand line personification knew where One Piece was?  
> 3\. Too many characters too use from Grandline, and none of them really embodies it for me.
> 
> B. I have no idea who the West Blue should be. At best it would be Shanks, but I also fond of the idea it was originally Saul, and after Saul passed away, his incarnation went looking for Robin.
> 
> C. That's it really. I only have this. It's up to whoever wish to adopt this on how they'll continue it. I won't do any nitpick. Just don't make it too cliche.
> 
> Extra (Possible scene post-marineford)
> 
> "Are you not going to sleep, Luffy? You still have training tomorrow," Rayleigh asked his young charge. Normally, Luffy would always glance at the East. But sometimes, he would glance at the South with longing.
> 
> "Hm, not yet. I'm just wondering about something," Luffy said. Intrigued, Rayleigh sat closer to Luffy and let the teen rest his head on his shoulder.
> 
> "Ace is, WAS the South you know?" No, Rayleigh, in fact did not know that Ace was the South.
> 
> "I wonder if sometimes, later, after I became the king, I'd met him again. Whoever he might be later." Luffy continued.
> 
> Rayleigh hummed, "Perhaps. The world is always surprising us after all."
> 
> Luffy snickered, he kept smiling and slowly but surely he fell asleep. Rayleigh stay awake for a while, remembering of the warm passionate island his crew used to stay in. Of the strawberry blonde lady that quickly stole his captain's heart. And the terrifying father of that lady that managed to chase them away. Too bad the wrath of angry father didn't stop Roger from going back multiple times. Funnily enough, the sea always churned dangerously whenever they were chased by the lady's father.


End file.
